elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Animated elevators
Animated elevators are virtual animations of elevators made using Microsoft Paint, PowerPoint, or other similar softwares. This term is created by BigElevatorDude707 on May 2009. Overview Making method Most people who made animated elevators first made the elevator drawing first on a drawing software, usually PaintHow To Make An Elevator Animation Pts. 1 & 2: Vertical Rectangle for the Doors, Elevator Call Button (by JimLiElevators) or Microsoft PowerPoint using shapes and adding some textures and colorsALP Guide - How to Make 3D Animated Elevator Exterior (by SchindlerLift1874). To make them look more realistic, they add some custom animation elements (such as moving elevator doors, cabs, direction arrows, etc.Example: [Animated Tour of the Lifts at the shops in Island Nations Street, Townstead] (from Skyscraper Stuff by Test Tower)) and sound effects (such as elevator chimes and floor passing beeps, door opening and closing sounds, etc.Example: (Merry Christmas!) (Animated) Sigma Traction Elevators at Candatawa9 Office Tower (by sumosoftinc)). Some animations also featuring one or more elevator filmers, normally seen in a form of shapes or just a basic stick person drawingExample: [Animated Crowne Plaza Victory City, Otis Traction Elevators] (by MelvinMan10). Only Reza Tanaka use the manga-style characters on his animated elevator videoFor the characters, Reza Tanaka usually make characters from a "manga character base" which provided by several DeviantArt users. Then, he add clothes, hairs, and accessories using Adobe Photoshop. After he done make characters, he exported the characters into interlaced PNG and then he imports that PNG image to PowerPoint. The first character aired on Reza Tanaka's 2nd channel, Hollow RT (formerly known as Uzumaki Hisaichi or Yoshi Raditya), was the manga drawings of himself and a Japanese singer, which on the story of first elevator videos he and that Japanese singer ride two of Otis Autotronic elevators in Tanakagakure, Reza Tanaka's fictional city (or in the first elevator animations known as Beckland City)Example: [ANIMATED Saturn Tower Beckland City Elevators] (by Reza Tanaka). CubsRule2040 uses his GoAnimate characters on his animated elevatorsExample: [Animated Modded Otis Hydraulic Elevator @ Sears North Star Elevation Mall in Elevation Springs] (by CubsRule2040). After they have done making the animated elevators, they started videotaping the animated elevators directly, either using digital cameras or screen recorder (like Bandicam). Some people prefer converting the animated elevators into a video directly, like what SchindlerLift1874, Sumosoftinc, MelvinMan10, Reza Tanaka and Test Tower usually done. They made animated elevators using Microsoft PowerPoint, save it, and converting the file using PowerPoint to video converter software or internal PowerPoint to video converter feature which is available on the newer version of PowerPoint (2010 and latest). CubsRule2040 makes his animated elevator videos in a rather different way than mentioned above. He uses Microsoft PowerPoint and the QuickTime screen recorder, but he edits the videos in iMovie. He downloads his real elevator videos and imports them into iMovie, where he adds audio-only clips from his real elevator videos to his animated ones.Example: Animated: Otis Series 10 Gen2 MRL Elevator @ the Hampton Inn Midtown Elevation Springs (by CubsRule2040) Since 2014, he has been making animated elevators using GoAnimate, and still does to this day. He uses the QuickTime screen recorder to record the doors opening and closing, takes screenshot still photos of the buttons and the floor indicator, and uploads them to GoAnimate to make the video.Animated: Dover Impulse Hydraulic Elevator @ Macy's North Star Elevation Mall (by CubsRule2040) Most people uploaded their animated elevator videos on their main YouTube channel, but some people prefer uploading their videos on a separate channel. Most animated elevator are based on elevators from the imagination, but sometimes people can make animated elevators based on real elevators. This is commonly happens if an elevator filmer has an imagination of an old elevator need to be modernized, the abandoned elevator operates again, or also, the elevator which has been demolished or modernized which is usually labeled "ANIMATED, IN MEMORIAM"). Accepting request by others Some animated elevators creators may accept animated elevator request by other people, SchindlerLift1874 ( ) and MelvinMan10 ( ) usually done. Texture testing purpose Some creators may only making animated elevators for testing their texture for some software such as before the textures release like SchindlerLift1874 and MelvinMan10. Notable people These are the people who made animated elevators: *Alex Ellis * Benobve (only one animated elevator) *Disney Channel Animation *BigElevatorDude707 *CubsRule2040 *ElevNick0222212 * elevatorman812 *fantech0104 *JimLiElevators *JoshCraver9000 *Maalit72 (Israel Elevators Animations) *MelvinMan10 (MelvinM10Productions) * NingSama1vs100Most animated elevator videos are animated elevator series. *Reza Tanaka (Hollow RT) *SchindlerLift1874 (SL74Offtopic / AnimatedLift Productions) *Sumosoftinc (sumosoftofftopic / NS Media) *Tamovie1975 *Test Tower (Skyscraper Stuff by Test Tower) *TG97Elevators (TG97Animations) *TrueWolverine87 *SGElevators Productions Criticism Some elevator enthusiasts have criticized animated elevator videos for getting more views than real elevator videos, and that animated elevators don't look realistic due to the nature of animation. Others also criticize that nowadays some people who make animated elevators are acting as if they are real elevators. As a result, some elevator enthusiasts dislike animated elevators. Trivia *Sometimes, the elevator tour can be combined in an animated elevators video. This concept was created by Alex Ellis **Currently, the longest animated elevator video was made by JoshCraver9000. Total 31 minutes and 21 seconds.Animated: Tour of the Elevators at Burghassen Mall in Liftburg *JimLiElevators is the person who was made the most animated elevators of anyone in the elevator community. * Benobve has only got one Animated video, we don't know if he will do again. (Chequers House) * Some people in elevator community (Such as NingSama1vs100Example of Animated Elevator Series by NingSama1vs100 and MelvinMan10MelvinMan10 The Series) make animated elevator videos as a series, which always include the stories in these videos. See also *List of YouTube users who filmed Skyscrapersim videos *List of Animated Elevator Series External links *Fictional Elevator Wiki - a wiki about some fictional thing in animated elevators. Category:Elevator filming habit